A hearing assistance device, such as a hearing aid, may include a signal processor in communication with a microphone and receiver. Sound signals detected by the microphone and/or otherwise communicated to the hearing assistance device are processed by the signal processor to be heard by a listener. Modern hearing assistance devices may include programmable devices that have settings based on the hearing and needs of each individual listener such as a hearing aid wearer.
Wearers of hearing aids undergo a process called “fitting” to adjust the hearing aid to their particular hearing and use. In such fitting sessions a wearer may select one setting over another. Hearing aid settings may be optimized for a wearer through a process of patient interview and device adjustment. Multiple iterations of such interview and adjustment may be needed before sound quality as perceived by the wearer becomes satisfactory. This may require multiple visits to an audiologist's office. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient process for fitting the hearing aid for the wearer.